Long Time Coming
by KaelarKraze
Summary: A few unexpected turns may lead them where they never thought they'd be...fabrerry
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how I feel about this piece...but can't seem to get it out of my head...was going to table this storyline so i could focus on a SON fic but like this one keeps popping up and demanding my attention...so here is my first attempt at a Glee fic. With my own rainbow twist.**

* * *

><p>"Berry."<p>

Rachel jumped, her hand flying to her chest as she spun around to find Kafrosky leering down at her. Straightening her shoulders she huffed at him, "I have nothing to say to you and I would prefer not to be in your general presence." For all of her bravado the tiny brunette couldn't stop her eyes when they flicked to the arm hidden behind the footballers back, her face fell as she wondered what color slushy she was about to be wearing. Rachel steeled herself for a cold shower before turning her back on him to once again rifle through her locker.

The jock continued to smile, the cold slushy making his fingers slightly numb matched his feelings towards the diva. He took a step closer dropping his head to speak next to her ear, "Didn't you pay me to slushy you and your friends a couple months ago? Something to do with some other freakishly little singer who you didn't want to steal your spotlight?"

A shudder passed through Rachel, she did not like being reminded of her temporary, yet complete lapse in judgment. She made her expression neutral before slowly turning to face him again only to flinch away from the plastic cup poised above her head. Frozen like that for a breath she slowly opened one eye at a time when she didn't feel the cold sting. Kafrosky's lecherous smile made her wish he'd just get it over with, "Just slushy me and be gone."

The jock feigned hurt, "I would never slushy my girlfriend."

The diva's mouth dropped open and dark eyes widened in shock, she attempted to speak a couple of times but nothing came out.

"Here's the deal, I walk you to class, you kiss me whenever I want, I end the slushies and you get to say your dating a football player."

Rachel blinked and found her voice, "You are certifiably insane."

Kafrosky lowered the slushy and took a drink; he kept it at his side when he spoke, smirking internally with the way the brunette kept glancing at it out of the corner of her eye. "This is a win, win for you. Football boyfriend and no more slushies, I don't see the problem."

"That may be true and relevant to my usual self serving ways but the overwhelming quandary is what do you gain from this arrangement? Wouldn't this inevitably lower your reputation there by putting you at risk of being slushied?" This must be some sort of joke the diva absolutely could not fathom that this boy who tortured her incessantly was actually serious about dating her?

Teeth gritted the jock tried to remain calm as he spoke, "Maybe I see what Finnessa saw and I want my own taste of Berry." He tried his best to imitate Puck's bad boy smile. "You were kinda hot in that Brittney Spears outfit."

"N-Never." Rachel fought the urge to gag at what he was implying. "I-I have n-no interest in being associated with y-you in any such manner." She mentally berated herself for her stuttering, but the fact that he was implying that he thought of her in any way that was sexual in nature made her very uncomfortable.

Kafrosky stepped forward forcing Rachel to quickly step back and bang into the lockers behind her, he smiled, "Kiss me or get slushied."

"N-No" The brunette looked back and forth down the hallway, classes had ended 15min ago and the hallways were eerily quiet. She swallowed and looked up at the boy invading her personal space, "Unless you start exhibiting qualities that redeem you for your past indiscretions against Kurt, I have no interest in being associated with you in any such manner."

Kafrosky's face screwed into an angry mask and he practically spit his next words at her, "I never did anything to your little freak of a friend that he wasn't asking for! Shoving all his weirdness up in everyone's face, people don't want that queer crap in front of their kids, he's better off learning that lesson now."

Rachel sucked in a breath, how could anyone be so intolerant, she was visibly upset by his comments, "David Kafrosky, you are a Neanderthal! You are nothing more than a scared little boy who is incapable of evolving with the world around him." Rachel was determined not to let Kafrosky continue to spread his hatred and discrimination. "I have two gay fathers and they are better men then you will ever be!"

The footballer started to make a comment but the little diva cut him off and continued to chastise him, "No! You don't even disserve the title of Neanderthal! They at least had the intelligence to discover and utilize fire. You are such a small minded individual that you barely pass for Homo Erectus except that you are standing up right!"

Kafrosky slammed his hand into the locker next to the diva's head, "What did you call me!"

Rachel squeaked and dodged away. His eyes flashed dark and dangerous and the brunette was scared silent, Kafrosky had after all threatened to kill Kurt, maybe he truly was unstable. She stayed silent her eyes searching his for any indication of what he might do next.

"What did he tell you!" The jock wanted to shake the brunette but she just stared up at him her eyes wide and filled with fear. "Aaargh!" He stepped back and scrubbed his hands down his face, his dad would kill him, he'd have no chance at a scholarship, all his friends would stop speaking to him and to top it off he was going to burn in hell. The whole reason he was asking Berry out was to get himself back on track, after that disgusting moment in the locker room he was feeling less and less the man he was raised to be.

Kafrosky couldn't believe the little queen had talked, he was going to teach Hummel a lesson, but first he needed to make sure Berry never repeated those words to anyone. He approached her slowly and leaned in close bracing his body weight with a hand against the lockers he used his size to intimidate her. "If you ever call me that again or repeat it to anyone, you'll pray everyday that a slushy is the worst thing that happens to you."

Rachel shrank back as far as she could before stuttering, "W-What?"

The footballer snarled at her, "Just because you and your little homo friend are queer doesn't mean everyone else is."

The tiny diva was utterly confused by Kafrosky's erratic behavior, one second he was raging like a caged animal and the next he was calm but talking crazy. She didn't particularly care for either but at least when he was speaking calmly she felt she could respond, "I am not gay"

"Prove it. Agree to go out with me."

Rachel's jaw dropped, after all that he was still asking her out? "I don't need to date you to prove anything."

Kafrosky was furious; he had expected to have to do a little convincing but never expected her to flat refuse him. He thought her ego would make this easier, she wanted to be popular and he wanted a girl on his arm that he could control and parade in front of his mother. And now more than anything he needed to make sure she didn't repeat what ever Hummel had told her. An idea hit him and he lowered his head speaking direct into her face. "You've got one day to change your mind. If not the whole school will know that your two homo dads turned you gay and that I offered to date you to help you change your sick perversions but you refused so that you can keep lusting after the head Cheerio."

He leaned back his face smug. The whole school knew that the diva and the HBIC couldn't stand each other. She was going to have to choose whose wrath she wanted to endure. "Don't forget, I offered you protection." To emphasize his point he slammed his hand into the locker next to her head.

Rachel flinched and for a second wondered if he was capable of hitting a girl. Then her mind changed gears and she started processing his request and the threat of outing her to the school. Quinn would kill her, the slushies would get worse, she'd have to endure more taunts, new name calling, even more isolation, even less chance of making friends, no chance of ever getting Finn back, no chance of ever having another boyfriend ever for the rest of High School.

"Kafrosky!"

Two heads turned to see none other than Quinn Fabray at the end of the hallway.

The blonde tilted her head at the scene before her; something didn't look right about the way the jock was looming over the annoying diva. Quinn didn't normally care what happened to the brunette, but Kafrosky was at an all time low in her book after his threats against Kurt, so she decided to spare the diva and called out to the footballer, "Don't play with your food."

Kafrosky made eye contact with the blonde for a second, but then she was distracted by her buzzing phone, she quickly flipped it open and scanned the message. When she looked back up the jock was saying something to the diva and then he slowly poured a bright red slushy over her head. Something about the scene didn't settle with the cheerleader, she kept watching until Kafrosky turned and walked down the hall, satisfied that he was gone, she turned to the brunette.

Rachel stared at the head cheerio with wide bewildered eyes, looking slightly more devastated then normal by her slushy experience. Quinn wondered what she had interrupted between the diva and the jock, something felt different and she hesitated to leave, but the longer Berry looked at her like that the more uncomfortable she felt. Snapping her phone shut, she turned on her heal and left. She had done her civic duty, the meathead was gone and Berry could go on about her day, anything beyond that was beyond her scope of caring.

Rachel stood frozen under her icy glaze staring after Quinn as she simply walked away. What had possessed the girl to speak on what appeared to be her behalf? What had possessed Kafrosky to blackmail her into dating him? What in the name of all that was sacred on Broadway… was she going to do tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this being my first Glee Fic I was super excited by the number of people who have tagged my story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't sleep. She lay in bed for countless hours her mind filled with possible outcomes of what could potentially be the worst day of her life. The name calling was to be expected, queer, dyke, homo all infinitely worse then the taunts she already endured, but what about possible violence? She was not afraid to stand her ground and speak her mind, but Kurt had experienced so much worse than verbal abuse.<p>

Then she thought of her dads and how disappointed they would be if they discovered her shameful anxiety over being publicly shoved from the proverbial closet. Her conscious reminded her of all the hate her fathers tolerated on a daily basis to love each other and the discrimination they faced with quiet humility in order to provide a home for her where she could be free to be herself. She wouldn't even be here if they hadn't fought for their rights and freedoms to have a family. But was she that strong? Could she shoulder the additional burden of not just being a social outcast but a societal outcast as well?

The tiny brunette rolled onto her side, hands clasped beneath her head. She stared into the darkness and could almost feel the new level of pain and humiliation weighing on her shoulders. She sniffed and bit her lip to keep from crying, she didn't want to be a disappointment to her fathers, but she didn't want to subject herself to false accusations either. She had to find a way to salvage her already substandard status without having to kiss Kafrosky or wave her rainbow flag in surrender. Any other option was out of the question.

Slowly sleep consumed the diva, her dreams were restless and unsettling, filled with sneering faces, cruelty and hatred. She woke up in sweat twisted sheets, tired and overwhelmed by the possible outcome of her day, but with a determined mind the brunette swung her feet to the floor and climbed on her stair stepper. Rachel Barbara Berry was not a quitter. She had plan A, plan B, and well if necessary she'd do an impromptu plan C...she really hoped it didn't come to that.

A short time later a fuming diva stormed into Principle Figgins office. The next hour was a whirlwind as she provided him the abbreviated, yet necessary, details of the football player's dangerous nature and completely inappropriate proposition. The brunette clearly articulated how his current threats combined with his previous actions were more then enough reason to expel him. Principle Figgins sat for a moment and just blinked at her before requesting that Kafrosky be sent to his office immediately.

Rachel paced in the small space outside the principles office watching the football player flailing in his denial and shooting her dirty looks through the glass. After only a few moments Figgins slapped his palm down on the desk and hollered, "Enough!" He then motioned for Rachel to enter.

She kept her chin raised, but her expression neutral, she did not want to gloat, a true star always exercised humility and graciousness when accepting recognition. The diva's self proclaimed victory quickly deflated, however, when the principle immediately began questioning her. All the questions coming at once and all she could do was blink and stutter incoherent responses.

"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"Did he ask to kiss you?"

"Did you tell him that you were still mad because of the accusations your friend Kurt made against him?"

"Did you call him names and make him feel inferior?" Rachel's eyes went wide and she gaped at the jock over the absurdity of this situation.

"Principle Figgins," Kafrosky laid on the sweet and innocent act as he spoke, even though he was addressing the dark skinned man, his gaze remained on Rachel, "I didn't mean to upset her, I was trying to tell her that I liked her and that we should go out, but it's obvious that she's just trying to hurt me as some sick twisted revenge for her friend."

Rachel began pleading her case. In a whirl wind of talking over each other, she tried to convince the principle that the jock had threatened her and was using intimidation and coercion to serve his sexual deviant needs. While the football player tried to convince the principal that she was acting out a personal vengeance and ruining his potential to get a football scholarship. Figgins finally silenced everyone and called Quinn Fabray to the office, as the only viable witness she would be the deciding factor as to which one of them would be punished.

The diva couldn't believe her arch nemesis was about to decide her fate. The blonde stepped coolly into the office, hands on her hips, she looked between the diva and the jock and finally up at the principle. "Why am I here?"

"Miss Fabray, please have a seat," Figgins gestured to a chair between Rachel and Kafrosky.

The blonde gave them both a look of disgust, "I'd rather stand."

Rachel turned in her seat to look up with pleading eyes at the blonde. She heard the principle explaining the purpose of her presence; she watched Quinn's face remain completely neutral as she was asked to explain what she saw.

Without looking at either student, the blonde spilled lies from her lips, "I didn't see anything."

Rachel gaped while the jock leaned back and relaxed in his chair, victory clearly visible in his smile. The brunette dropped her eyes to her hands listening to lies being weaved around her. Quinn admitting that she was there, her yelling the jock's name, no presence of a slushy, looked like they were flirting, maybe a lovers quarrel. She never saw anything physical or inappropriate. She only felt compelled to interrupt them because she was disturbed by the fact that yet another football player would want to be associated with the annoying diva.

When it was all said and done Rachel was in a daze. She wandered back to her locker letting Kafrosky's parting words spin through her mind, "congratulations dyke, hope you like rainbow slushies."

Temporarily stunned by her failure to achieve plan A Rachel stood staring into her locker wondering how it all went so horribly wrong. She was jostled from her thoughts when someone bumped into her. Spinning around she anticipated some horrendous affront to her person, but only saw a random student disappearing down the hallway. That was all the motivation she needed to move forward with plan B. She was not about to stand by and let her life story be written by a school bully.

Plan A had failed miserably and it was time to put the next plan in motion. Grabbing pre-staged items out of her locker she headed for Glee rehearsal. Maybe this was meant to be, her opportunity to grow as a person and truly appreciate her father's difficult road in life. She was about to embark upon a life changing moment and she was going to do it on her terms. Rachel Berry style.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love. Let me know if I should keep going. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, life can be so time consuming…if only I could spend my days immersed in the greatness that is glee…**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue." Rachel addressed the teacher as she strode into the classroom. "I have something I need to tell everyone."<p>

The teacher turned and saw the brunette place a bedazzled CD player on the piano, his brow furrowed "Uh...Rachel can it wait, we need to..."

"I'm sorry this really can't wait." Rachel came to stand in front of the group, her hands clasped in front of her, her posture very poised, presenting an air of confidence despite her nervousness. "I have something I need to share. It is a significant life changing moment for me and out of professional courtesy I wanted you to hear it from me personally."

Whispers flooded through the room, "She's dropping out to join the circus, she's finally getting that sex change, she was the alien who probed me?"

Rachel cleared her throat politely to get everyone's attention again, "I am going to be singing a song from my dads' favorite musical. A song which I feel truly expresses who I am, so I ask that you all listen closely. I will be singing 'I am what I am' from La Cage aux Folles, the only musical which has won the Tony Award for Best Revival of a Musical twice and the only show that has won a Best Production Tony Award for each of its Broadway productions." The diva smiled proudly waiting for the excitement to build, but all she saw were bored tired expressions from her fellow glee members. She stared at them in disbelief, "Have none of you seen La Cage aux Folles?"

"Rachel I don't think all the students share your same love of Broadway, I am familiar with it, but perhaps you should just sing." Mr. Shue was curious how Rachel was relating to this musical, it was about two gay men, one of which was a drag queen. He could see how that might potentially relate to her fathers but not the young girl herself?

The disinterested teens in front of Rachel didn't even bother to respond, the diva was appalled, her eyebrows drawing together she leaned forward to lecture them like an overdramatic teacher. "La cage aux folles means literally "the cage of madwomen." "Folles," however, is also a slang term for..." she hesitated looking uncomfortable before continuing, "effeminate homosexuals. The expression has been likened to, but does not really mean "birdcage," but it is impossible to translate effectively in one catchy phrase. It may help to realize that "bird" is British slang for woman, like "chick"?" She watched the group but saw no sign of comprehension. Frustrated she stomped her foot, "Robin Williams did the American film remake Birdcage?"

Mercedes shook her head, before responding "Just sing already."

Rachel looked to Mr. Shue for some help but he just waived his hand at her to continue.

"Fine." The brunette turned with a huff to switch on her radio, she paused when she saw Brad sitting at the piano ready to play. "Thank you Brad but I've rehearsed with this recording and will not need your services." The bearded man looked indifferent as he got up and left. Rachel took a deep breath; she could do this, just like removing a band aid, the faster the better.

She pushed play and waited, letting the music start, slow and steady, her voice was serious and low, her back turned to the class.

_I am what I am  
><em>_I am my own special creation _

Looking over her shoulder she peeked at her audience, her eyes heartfelt and filled with emotion.

_So come take a look  
><em>_Give me the hook  
><em>_Or the ovation _

The tiny diva spun around and took a step towards Finn; hooking her thumb at herself she poured a little more energy into the words.

_It's my world  
><em>_That I want to have a little pride  
><em>_My world  
><em>_And it's not a place I have to hide in  
><em>_Life's not worth a dam  
><em>_Till I can say _

Stepping back for dramatic affect she almost whispered.

_I am what I am _

She let a brilliant smile sweep across her face as the music picked up and the beat became fun and playful. She sang these words with more conviction.

_I am what I am  
><em>_I don't want praise I don't want pity  
><em>_I bang my own drum  
><em>_Some think its noise I think it's pretty _

She danced her way over to the drum set and tapped a cymbal before pointing at the bedazzled unidentifiable animal on her sweater.

_And so what if I love each sparkle and each bangle  
><em>_Why not see things from a different angle  
><em>_Your life is a shame  
><em>_Till you can shout out I am what I am _

Coming back to stand in front of the class she looked at each of them pointedly, her energy level rising as she started to feel the truth in her words.

_I am what I am  
><em>_And what I am needs no excuses  
><em>_I deal my own deck  
><em>_Sometimes the aces sometimes the deuces  
><em>_It's one life and there's no return and no deposit  
><em>_One life so it's time to open up your closet _

This was an anthem for every one of them, words that were powerful and defining. She had lived her whole life, trying to make her stand, fighting for the right to be herself and chase her dreams, to be accepted for who she was and not who the world wanted her to be. Rachel dug deep into her soul, brows drawn together, hands clenched in front of her as she pushed her vocal chords to perform at peak.

_Life's not worth a dam till you can say world  
><em>_I am what I am _

Taking a deep breath letting her lungs fill she focused her emotions and let the hint of a tear crack her final notes.

_I am what I am _

Rachel finished the song with all the emotion she could summon, but looking around the room she hadn't quite invoked the response she had thought would come from the small group. Quinn's eyes were squinted looking at her as if she were a bug the blonde had never seen before. Santana was staring at Britney and well, Britney was staring at air, Puck may have been asleep and Finn looked dazed and confused. She had expected laughing, maybe even finger pointing, definitely inappropriate jokes, but not silence?

Mr. Shue glanced around the room before getting up slowly to stand in front of the brunette. His eyes searching hers before he softly asked, "Rachel...are you gay?"

The brunette was about to launch into her well rehearsed speech about PFLAG and the Gay Straight Alliance she intended to start, but her words were cut off by a high pitched screeching.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

All heads turned to see Jacob Ben Israel come screaming into the rehearsal room, he charged at Rachel, hands outstretched. The little diva ducked behind Mr. Shue her eyes wide with shock. The over excited boy came sliding to his knees trying to grab onto Rachel's leg as she circled around the baffled teacher slapping at the boys grabby hands.

Finally the afro haired boy came to a stop on his knees with hands clasped he pleaded with Rachel, "Tell me there's still a chance that I can be your first on prom night?"

"Gross, that's an image I didn't need." Quinn was again nausciated by Jacobs's constant disgusting attempts to woo Rachel.

"You!" The boy suddenly turned on the blonde thrusting a stubby finger at her, "This is all your fault!"

The blonde spoke with a barely restrained rage, "Excuse you."

"The blogosphere is spinning out of control, I'm getting a 100 tweets a minute, it's the biggest scandal of the year, everyone's talking about..."

Santana expressed her impatience, "Get to the point spaz!"

"Rachel Berry went Gay for Fabray!"

"What!" It was said in chorus by the entire glee club.

Jewfro looked between the blonde and the diva, praying to God, Allah and the elves who sprinkled fairy dust in his hair, that it wasn't true.

Rachel looked up to see chaos unfolding in slow motion. Quinn was coming straight at her yelling words that were all garbled like something from Charlie Brown, she was mid swing when Sam grabbed her and Mr. Shue pushed the startled brunette out of reach. As Rachel peeked past his shoulder her jaw dropped open at the mayhem going on around her. Puck and Finn were in a shoving match as both accused the other of turning her and Quinn off men for life. Rachel would have laughed because she found their ignorance amusing, but she was distracted by the commotion in the far corner. Santana was trying to claw her way past Brittney and Mercedes, it looked like she was trying to get to the head cheerleader, while Quinn continued to struggle with Sam and scream at the diva.

"Stop it! Everyone sit down!" Mr. Shue was shouting while still standing between Rachel and Quinn. His classroom was out of control and Jacob was recording the whole mess. "You're all going to get detention if you don't stop this instant!" His words were lost on the emotional charged teens.

"Shut Up!" Everyone paused to see Ms Sylvester standing in the doorway bullhorn to her lips. When the room remained quiet the cheerios coach turned to Rachel speaking with her usual disdain, "Congratulations K.D. Lang it looks like you've managed to incite your first gay riot."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was scared. The brunette had escaped the school's wrath yesterday, thanks to Ms Sylvester threatening everyone with expulsion if they couldn't control themselves. She had also threatened to take away all of Mr. Shue's toaster ovens if he hatched anymore rainbow colored eggs. The diva didn't understand what that meant, but she believed that Ms Sylvester often suffered from dementia so she ignored the absurd comment and carried on with her human rights speech. Rachel was grateful that Jacob reluctantly agreed to post it on his blog in an effort to control the schools inevitable outrage at having another homosexual in their midst. She however wasn't convinced it would do much to protect her from her inevitable torture today.

Yesterday had been stressful and traumatizing for the tiny diva. Each step she took through the hallways she was filled with trepidation, waiting for the sting of insults and frozen beverages, but nothing happened. There was whispering, staring, laughing and finger pointing, but no verbal or physical assault to her humanity.

Today was a new day, however, and she knew eventually the tide would turn, yesterday was the calm before the storm. With a deep breath she squared her shoulders and pulled open the school's front door, she wanted to run to her first class and hide, but instead she walked calmly through the hallway. Her heart hammered in her chest when she turned her back to the crowd of students and opened her locker. Irrational fears of being attacked from behind, dying a slow frozen death covered in sticky slush flashed in her mind. She shuddered before closing the metal door, she took another deep breath and turned towards her first class, maybe she would survive after all. Maybe the students were in such a state of shock that there would be no retaliation and all her fears were irrational.

The bite and frozen burn of a grape slushy slapped her in the face and reinforced that her initial concerns were accurate. She gasped in surprise and pain.

"Stay out of our locker room freak!"

Rachel squinted through the sting of sugar in her eyes to see some girl she didn't recognize. She was disappointed, she had expected this from the jocks and cheerios but the girls blocking her path looked like members of the chess club. She had just sunk to a new all time low.

And it just kept getting lower, the tiny brunette managed to change her clothes and make it to her first class only being a moment or two late. She safely ducked into her second class not bothering to return to her locker for her books. Her luck, however, did not carry her through to third period unscathed.

Someone shouted something obscene and when she turned to look at the culprit she found her only spare shirt dripping with cherry slushy. Rachel stumbled her way into the closest bathroom, her face crumpled and tears threatening to fall. The diva quickly stripped the shirt and rinsed it in the sink but it was no use, the red stain would remain, branding her like a big scarlet letter.

She started to cry, it was a new record, slushied twice before lunch. She missed all of third period sitting in a bathroom stall trying to get herself under control. The diva had been tempted to call her dad's and tell them she was ill, but she had never missed a day of school in her life, not even when she had tonsillitis and came in her pajamas. She was not a quitter, she knew this would be hard and she had to stand strong in the face of adversity.

Rachel tried to silence her sniffles when she heard someone turn on a faucet. When the water stopped Rachel focused her exceptional hearing and waited for the person to leave, but other than the slight rustle of clothing she heard no movement for the door. The brunette looked at her watch and realized that she should leave soon anyway if she was going to make it to calculus. Flushing the toilet for affect she exited the stall, coming to a stop when she realized that none other than head cheerleader was touching up her makeup. The brunette wished she could just leave, but hurried over to the sink farthest from the blonde to wash her hands.

Quinn watched the diva out of the corner of her eye. Placing the cap on her eyeliner she turned to face the brunette arms folding across her chest. "I am going to graciously offer you an opportunity to fix the mess you created before I make your life a living hell."

Rachel released the breath she was holding, she had expected to be verbally assaulted at a minimum, if not slapped by the HBIC, but the blonde's threat was definitely lacking in originality. The brunette didn't respond as she walked past the blonde to dispose of the damp paper towel in her hand.

Quinn was stunned and infuriated when the little diva ignored her; she snagged the shorter girl by the arm and spun her around. When Rachel tried to pull away Quinn grabbed her other arm and forced the brunette backwards into the wall to hold her still. "What's the matter man hands I thought you liked girls?"

Rachel forced her voice to remain level, "Quinn, I apologize that my feelings for the fairer sex were some how misconstrued to be directed at you, but I assure you that information did not come from me. Now if..."

"Shut up!" Quinn wasn't just angry she was seething; the entire school thought that Rachel was interested in her and with that piece of information came the backlash of rumors questioning whether the blonde returned those feelings or did something to invite the diva's advances. Quinn couldn't believe the brunette's self righteous act when she had caused a scandal of unprecedented proportion, " I don't care if you have to sleep with the next 20 girls who walk into this bathroom or dance naked through the hallways singing show tunes, just do it! Just do whatever it takes to make sure that everyone knows that there is nothing between us and no one ever talks about it again!" Quinn shook the brunette to ensure her words were getting through.

Rachel's ability to tolerate this new level of abuse sliced through her normally perky personality. She could take the verbal mistreatment, she could take the slushies but she was not going to be physically assaulted by anyone, not by Karofsky or Quinn! Rachel spat her next words at the blonde, "I might like girls but that does not mean I have any interest in you or that I enjoy your inappropriate invasion of my personal space! So unless you want me to tell the school board that you assaulted me, I suggest you release me immediately."

Quinn laughed and Rachel fumed. Nothing seemed to get under the ever cool exterior of the head Cheerio. What Rachel couldn't see is that Quinn was bound up in knots on the inside. Rachel always stood her ground, but Quinn needed her to break this time, she needed Rachel to save her reputation before the wrong information got to her mother and she found herself out on the street again.

Quinn leaned in, pressing Rachel further into the wall, her hands bruising in their grip. Rachel's eyes went wide when she felt warm breathe on her ear, a light whisper filtered through her ear and shivered its way down through her body, "If you don't find a way to fix this, I'll make sure this is as close as you get to any girl…ever."

Rachel prayed for her release but before Quinn ended her play of dominance she did something completely unexpected. Rachel jumped as warm breath traveled down from her ear to hover over her pulse point. The brunette's eyes opened wide with shock at the pleasurable sensation, she tried to struggle free again but the cheerleader was stronger. In a desperate attempt to remove the sensation tingling across her skin Rachel let her knees give out beneath her and sank to the floor burying her flushed face in her hands.

Quinn stood above her, her expression hard and unapologetic. "Walk away from me again treasure trail and you'll regret." With that she turned and left the crumpled diva. As the head cheerleader parted the busy hallways with her get out of the way or get walked on glare, she involuntarily raised her fingers to her lips. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that of all the things she had ever said and done to the other girl, that maybe this time she had gone too far.


	5. Chapter 5

"No!"

Jacob giggled at the look of panic on the starlets' face; he had her right where he wanted her. "This is your only option. The only way to negate the scandal of the year is with an even bigger scandal."

"Absolutely not. Out of the question." Rachel placed her hands on her hips and gave the annoying afro'd boy her most intimidating look while she whispered harshly, "I wouldn't show you my bra or give you my panties, I am most certainly not going to disclose any….s- sexual fantasies…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced nervously up and down the hallway.

Jew-Fro pushed some buttons on his phone and began to read, "Fabray protests too much as rumors run rampant about her and the school's geek, gleek diva remains quiet after claims that she's crushing on the head cheerleader, an anonymous source claims that McKinley's first lesbian couple were alone in a school bathroom for over 20 minutes, Berry is seen..."

Rachel snatched the phone from the boy's hand scanning quickly through scores of twitter posts that could have been ripped straight from the headlines of Us magazine. Her heart sped up a little at all the attention her coming out was garnering, but considering the threats she was also receiving, she wasn't sure that she believed the old adage 'any publicity is good publicity.' The gossip underground was trashing her and Quinn at almost 20 posts per minute. With a huff the brunette shoved the phone into Jacobs's chest, "What if I take it all back and say that it was just a publicity stunt to raise awareness for civil rights? I am not and never was gay or interested in Quinn Fabray."

Jacob laughed his creepy pedophilic laugh, "No one would believe it, it's been 48 full hours, you've officially missed your window for damage control." Jacob shuffled closer to the brunette, she leaned back in disgust, his smile was over eager and creepy, "If you agree to give it up at prom I'll make sure everyone knows you went straight for Israel."

"Never!" Rachel spun on her heel, hair flipping in the process and stalked down the hallway.

Finn saw the diva storm off and increased his stride to catch up to her, "Everything okay?"

The brunette looked up to see her crush peering down at her with uncertainty. She so wished that Finn could be her champion, but he had done nothing to stand up for Kurt when he had been bullied, there was no reason to believe that he would come sweeping in on his white horse to save her either. Since the dark haired boy had broken up with her things had been very strained between the two of them and she didn't know how to take his sudden concern. Rachel stopped at her locker, pulling a few books to her chest, she looked up at him, searching his eyes for any sign that he still cared for her, she saw only confusion, "Aside from being shunned by the whole school everything is fine Finn."

The tall lumbering boy followed her as she started towards the auditorium, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, I'm free at lunch; nobody else wants to associate with me." Rachel spoke softly her eyes cast low as they moved through the hallway.

"No now," Finn took Rachel by the elbow and gently guided her into an empty classroom.

The brunette looked up in question, wondering what could possibly be so important. She watched as her ex-boyfriend looked all around the room but wouldn't make eye contact with her, it was clear he had something on his mind, but was struggling to find the courage to say it.

"A-Are you doing this to get back at me?"

Rachel's dark expressive eyes opened wide in disbelief, was he seriously making this about him? Thinking this was some ploy to get his attention? Not that she was above theatricality to get him to take notice but this was over the top even for her.

Finn recognized the look on the diva's face and quickly started to explain, "I mean...it's just...well are you sure you're gay?" He leaned forward co-conspiratorially and spoke with a little self-satisfied smile, "Cause we made out and you let me touch y-your...boobs" he smiled at the memory but quickly continued when he saw anger cross the diva's features, "and you made out with Puck and that Jessie kid, so I guess I don't know I thought maybe you were just saying you were gay to make me jealous or something."

Rachel closed her mouth quickly, rethinking her angry tirade, continuing carefully, she watched him closely, "Finn are you jealous?" He didn't respond just stuffed his hands into his pockets. "D-Do you want to get back together?" To heck with Karofsky and Quinn and the whole school, if she were with Finn everything would be right with the world again.

"No, yes, I mean...it's just...," Finn started pacing; his feelings when it came to Rachel seemed to be all over the place. It made him tired feeling like his heart was a pinball bouncing around in his chest all the time. "Rachel, I know that I broke up with you but...you said you loved me and you would never break up with me and now you announce to the whole school that you like girls? I don't understand how you could express all those feelings for me and then say something that makes it all feel like a lie."

Rachel stared up at him realizing the impact of her actions. How could she not have thought about how this would feel for Finn, despite their break up she should have known that he still harbored feelings for her. She reached out and laced her fingers through his smiling sweetly up at him, maybe there was a chance for them yet.

The tall jock smiled down at her and squeezed her hand, he knew that she would understand, Rachel might be selfish but she cared about other people's feelings, he looked deep into her eyes and continued, "So can you understand why I might think that you only changed teams because you weren't with me anymore or did I do something to make you want to date girls, because if it was me I want to know so I can be a better boyfriend?"

Rachel jerked her hand back and stared at him in shock. She could not believe that for even an instant she had let herself feel sorry for him, the only thing hurting her ex was his wounded self-esteem. "Finn Hudson you are unbelievable! You are either born gay or you choose not to let gender influence who you love, nobody else can make you gay!" Rachel started for the door but the taller boy quickly stepped in front of her, Rachel looked him straight in the eye. "If your only concern is about your bruised ego then I have nothing left to say."

Finn attempted to place his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off, he put them back in his pockets before speaking, "Just tell me if this is a choice or if you've always felt this way?"

Rachel stepped around him and stormed for the door calling over her shoulder as she went, "I guess if Santana comes out too you'll know it was you!" She was furious as she sped down the hallway dodging small groups of students in her attempt to get to the auditorium. She desperately needed her free period to express her new found irritation for the tall boy who used to be the focus of her existence. As the tiny diva rounded the final corner she almost ran smack into a pack of cheerleaders blocking the narrow hallway.

Rachel came up short instantly recognizing the ram rod straight posture of the head cheerio even with her back to the brunette. The diva was temporarily frozen debating whether to turn tail and run or make her way around the group, she saw Brittney look her way and issue a small wave, immediately Santana Lopez locked her expression onto Rachel like a heat seeking missile. This was not what the diva needed right now, Santana had been on edge since the whole debacle in Glee a few days ago, if possible her normally abrasive personality was even more pronounced in her every interaction. Rachel did not need to add the Latina into the mix of people threatening her untimely demise and she most definitely was not ready to face Quinn again.

Rachel was not able to determine one viable method to combat the rumors still flying about the two girls and facing the HBIC, in full on dominatrix mode, was not high on Rachel's list of things to do ever again. Rachel started to walk backwards like she was retreating from an angry bear, when Quinn started to turn in her direction; the brunette quickly turned and darted back the way she came.

Rachel was relieved that she was able to avoid the group. Given her previous, as of yet undefined, reaction to the blonde the last time she was confronted, she most definitely did not want the other girl in her personal space again until she could recall certain aspects of that day without feeling her skin flush. Rachel tried not to think about those feelings as she cut through the gymnasium, exited out the south doors and headed towards the stage entrance of the auditorium. The brunette was suddenly jarred from her thoughts when she literally walked into a sweaty oversized line backer.

She looked up to stutter an apology and found Dave Karofsky leering down at her. Rachel took a few steps back reaching blindly for the handle of the gym doors only to grit her teeth in frustration when she found the exit locked. The tiny diva raised her chin in defiance and looked Dave directly in the eye, when he laughed, she got the distinct impression her day was about to go from bad to worse.


	6. Chapter 6

My thanks to everyone who's taking the time to review, special thanks to Xiva for recommending that Rachel get a friend, I had complete writers block on how I was going to turn this story the direction I needed it to go. I think this chapter was my missing link, thanks again for the review! Also thanks to Bordersmgr for reassuring me that my efforts to try and stay true to the spirit of the show and the heart of the characters flows through in my writing. Now on with the show!

* * *

><p>Rachel was struggling. She spent an entire day ducking down empty hallways and avoiding crowded areas, hiding out in empty classrooms and bathrooms until just before the bell rang for her next class. When she wasn't hiding from Dave's glaring hatred it was Quinn's death stares. If she wasn't dripping in slush she was ignoring Finn's wounded expression every time she saw him. On the upside she had managed to survive day four with only one slushy attack and surprisingly she had managed to avoid most of the frozen drink as it was poured over a stair rail at her.<p>

Now the tiny brunette breathed a sigh of relief as she headed out across the parking lot, extremely grateful that it was Friday, she desperately needed a couple days away from her own personal purgatory. This was her only thought as she headed out for her long trek home, normally one of her dads would pick her up, but tonight one was out of town and the other was working late. So as much as she hated making the long walk she tried to think positive about the situation, at least she was out of school. She never heard the other girl approach and jumped when someone spoke right next to her.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

Rachel looked down to see her arm linked with Mercedes as she was guided across the parking lot, destination unknown. "If it's Quinn, Finn, or Dave Karofsky count me out."

Mercedes just laughed and kept walking. The brunette started to get scared, feeling like she was being tricked into an ambush of devastational proportion. She almost screamed when someone jumped out from behind a car at her.

"What no flannel?" Kurt Hummel stood one hand on his hip while waving the other at her standard argyle sweater. "Seriously if you're going to come out of the closet the least you can do is improve your wardrobe and trust me on a scale of terrible to horrid, flannel is better than argyle"

The tiny brunette threw herself into Kurt's arms, she could not have been happier to see anyone on the planet in that particular moment. If anyone could possibly understand what she was going through it was him.

"Okay," Kurt laughed awkwardly, "I know we bonded and all over sectionals but you are wrinkling my Versace."

Rachel pulled back and swiped quickly at her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Mercedes said that you've hardly spoken to anyone in days, we're staging an intervention."

Rachel looked at the other girl, her expression displaying her obvious wonder that one of her glee members not only noticed her emotional state but cared enough to take action on her behalf. The tiny diva was about to hug her when Mercedes stepped out of reach.

"Let's don't get all touchy feely, this doesn't make us friends." There was bite in her words but a smile on her face, "Come on we're taking you to Breadstix for some comfort food."

Rachel couldn't stop smiling as she climbed into the back seat of Kurt's car, her megawatt smile never faltered as she looked back and forth between two people who clearly accepted her for who she was...or at least who they believed her to be.

As Kurt pulled into the parking lot Mercedes leaned over and whispered, "She's got that look that's so optimistic it could cure cancer and it's freaking me out."

Kurt looked up into the rearview mirror and cringed at what he saw, Rachel was all bright white teeth and bug eyes, he whispered, "It's against her nature to remain silent this long, she looks like she might spontaneously combust." The sharp dressed boy looked at Mercedes forming a plan, "You go make a phone call or something I'll lull her into a sense of safety with some generic questions then you come in and ambush her with the hard stuff. She'll be so shocked she'll have to speak."

Mercedes nodded and they both opened their doors, Kurt immediately snagged Rachel by the hand and dragged her through the door of the restaurant and towards the first empty table. Rachel for her part managed to stay on her feet while looking over her shoulder to see where Mercedes was going. When they got to the table Kurt spun Rachel into her seat and immediately started his line of questioning, "So how's glee? Do you have a set list yet for regionals? What lame song is Mr. Shue trying to force you to sing?"

Rachel gave him a sly smile and quirked an eyebrow, "Is this an intervention or a spy mission?"

Kurt faked a gasp, "I'm appalled that you would think such a thing." he sat up straight in his chair with a hand to his chest, "I would never betray you all like that." he watched the brunette smile at his dramatics and continued, "Besides I believe you are the only one known to repeatedly spy on the competition!" He followed the comment with a conspiratorial laugh and Rachel's bubbly laugh followed.

The tiny diva felt her whole body relax for the first time in days as she let her laughter flow freely, she waggled her finger at the boy, "If I recall correctly you may have done a little previous spying of your own on a certain all boy's school."

"Oh what about that time you, me and Quinn snuck into Carmel?" Mercedes looked pointedly at Rachel as she slid into the booth next to Kurt. "Speaking of Quinn, do you really like her? Are you sure you're gay? You've dated three boys? What made you decide to come out now? Which one made you realize you'd rather be with girls? What's your type? Do you consider yourself butch or femme? Do you feel like your risking your future on Broadway? Are you doing this just to have another picture in the yearbook? Which season of the LWord was your favorite?"

Rachel was opening and closing her mouth, but nothing came out, she didn't have a single good answer to any of those questions, she stuttered a nonsensical response. "N-No, yes? None of the above. Umm, no, I don't know and season three?" Her eyebrows squished into a mess of confusion and she hoped that her friends took her inability to answer as shyness and not complete confusion.

Kurt sat back placing an elbow in one hand and a finger to his lip as he eyed the tiny brunette suspiciously. Rachel had never even blipped on his gaydar of course neither had Karofsky? Was it possible that the seemingly boy crazy diva woke up one morning and realized she liked girls, had she been acting the whole time or was this a deviously staged plan to draw attention to herself? He was not convinced one way or the other.

Mercedes looked to her fashionista friend, "So what's the verdict?"

The confused boy shook his head, "I can't decide."

Mercedes turned to Rachel all attitude and conviction, "You better start spilling the truth because something just don't add up."

Rachel looked at Kurt for help, but he just arched a brow at her and shrugged, she looked back at Mercedes, "I-I...well, umm...I...?" Rachel stopped trying to speak and sat back in her booth looking between both teens. They clearly knew that something was out of sync with her and they wanted the details, evidently her suddenness gayness didn't sound plausible.

The diva considered the situation carefully. Isn't this what she wanted, to be able to take it all back, tell everyone it was a lie, a ruse, a not so carefully plotted plan to avoid Dave Karofsky? Was this even about the jock anymore? She may not have ever considered girls as a viable dating option previously, but was that still true? Was her unresolved reaction to Quinn a one time thing or was there something more to it? If she re-staked her claim in the heterosexual realm would she be able to accept that she may never understand the thrill of being near the blonde? Would any of this change Dave's sudden fascination with her?

She shivered as she thought of the overbearing bully, she could feel Dave watching her throughout the day, ever since their original conversation and more so after their confrontation yesterday. It scared her in much the same way that she was sure it scared Kurt before he left McKinley. She wasn't sure what the jock was capable of, Kurt had never said that Dave did anything other than push him around and threaten his life, but Kurt had taken his threats serious enough to change schools.

Rachel bit her lip before speaking; she desperately needed to tell someone at least the partial truth. She routinely hid her unpopularity from her fathers and she didn't want to worry them with this. Maybe the glee club was a viable outlet, regardless of how much animosity she seemed to face in the group, she considered them all friends, plus she had rallied the club around Kurt when he needed it, maybe they would support her in the same way. When she looked at it from all angle it was clear that this was her only real option for help. She didn't know how to win with Dave, he seemed unwilling to listen to reason and after her first attempt to thwart his threats he had come back with even more vengeance, she shuddered again at the memory, she definitely needed to tell someone. "What if I told you that Dave Karofsky blackmailed me into coming out unless I agreed to date him?"

"What!" Both BFF's cried out at the same time. "That doesn't make any sense?" The two friends turned to look at each other wondering if they both thought it was odd for the same reason. Kurt for his part was confused why Karofsky was looking for a girlfriend and Mercedes was confused about the threat to out her when she still didn't think the girl was gay.

The brunette looked nervously around the restaurant after their outburst and spoke quickly, "And yesterday he basically ordered me to go to prom with him..." her voice trailed off and she swallowed as she conveniently left out the rest of that conversation.

Kurt watched her eyes turn glassy, quickly he reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "Rachel what else did he say? Honey did he threaten you?" The brunette didn't respond just bit her lip again and looked down at the table.

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes stood up from the table, "He is not going to get away with this again!" She started to storm towards the door but Rachel grabbed her arm and looked up at her with pleading eyes, Mercedes looked down at the girl she wouldn't call a friend but was still angered by the injustice of it all. "I'm going to Figgins house and if he refuses to take action then someone's gonna kick Karofsky's ass and it might just be me."

Rachel was beside herself with joy, tears that she had been holding in check all week started to seep free, "You can't, I can't, I mean, I already did the first time, but it was his word against mine and Principle Figgins said if I made anymore false accusations I could get expelled." She tugged on Mercedes arm until the girl sat beside her, "You can't tell anyone, Dave said that things would only get worse if I told anyone."

Kurt was deeply disturbed by what he was hearing, he was torn for his own safety and the safety of a girl he would loosely call a friend. It was clear now that Dave was trying to protect his secret, the question was why Rachel? Why didn't he just ask out every girl in the school until one said yes, why threaten the brunette? Kurt couldn't dwell on that right now, he didn't know fully what the bully was capable of but the glee club needed to rally around Rachel to keep her safe. "Mercedes if Rachel can't take this to the school board you're going to have to keep an eye on the situation until someone can corroborate Rachel's side of the story. He can't keep doing this and if we don't find a way to stop him he'll just keep moving on to his next victim."

Mercedes was still angry but the look on Rachel's face made it clear that going to Figgins was definitely not an option, "Don't worry Rachel I'll figure something out," She squeezed the girls shoulder in reassurance, but something was still bothering her, "I still don't get it though, why did you tell everyone you were gay, why not just let him start the rumor and then deny it?"

Rachel sighed and dropped her head onto her arms on the table. She was so confused. She had always thought that Quinn Fabray was the prettiest girl in the school but didn't everybody? Was her reaction to the blonde that day just the result of a heightened sense of awareness from being under duress and being threatened?

Quinn was used to getting her way and had purposely used physical pressure to control the brunette that day, had she simply mistaken her flushed skin and racing heart for fear and not excitement from the sensations the blonde was creating? Rachel immediately felt her skin flush as she recalled the moment and her mind immediately imagined the feel of the blonde's lips on her skin. She whimpered pathetically, oh God of all the cruel twists of fate...was it possible that she really was gay for Fabray?

Mercedes was utterly shocked by the brunette's response which could mean only one thing, "Rachel you really are gay?"

The brunette hesitated before shrugging into her arms, she wasn't entirely certain anymore.

Kurt and Mercedes turned to look at each other with wide shocked eyes before leaning in and whispering to the diva, "Do you have a crush on Quinn!"

At that Rachel's head snapped up, she shook it vehemently, her feelings toward the blonde were not open for discussion, until she was certain how she felt no one could ever know.

* * *

><p>I promise I'm working my way up to what I hope will be some very enjoyable Faberry moments. It is called 'Long time Coming' for a reason. ) Please keep reading and reviewing because it brightens my otherwise drab days!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Little over two weeks after her 'coming out' and nothing appeared to be improving. Rachel had survived a torrent of slushies, a barrage of insults and the occasional threat. The tiny diva had taken to wearing a poncho to school and practiced turning a deaf ear to conversations outside the classroom. The blogosphere was still swirling gossip about her and the head cheerio, despite Rachel's extremely successful efforts to never be in the same vicinity as the blonde outside of glee. It was all beginning to weigh very heavily on the tiny brunette.

Rachel sighed as she approached her final stop for the day, Glee rehearsal, normally her favorite time of day was now her most dreaded. The tension between her and the head cheerio was palpable. The brunette knew that Karofsky was adding fuel to the 'Faberry' fire, every time he approached her and she avoided him, it seemed to increase the mayhem and general level of hatred toward her from the entire student body.

Rachel quietly slipped into the choir room, avoiding everyone's gaze she headed straight for a seat in the back and removed her poncho. Mercedes and Tina exchanged looks before both girls got up and took a seat on either side of the tiny brunette. Rachel smiled in gratitude but said nothing, her usual energy and enthusiasm for life was extremely taxed these days.

"Okay everyone on your feet." Mr. Schuester entered the room with his usual gusto looking expectantly at his students. His smile never waivered as he took in his students blank expressions, "Don't question it just do it. We've been in a rut lately and I found the perfect way to 'shake' us out of it, so let's go I've got a surprise for everyone in the auditorium."

The teacher ignored the grumbles and groans as he lead the small group down the hall, his students were in a funk and he needed to snap them out of it. Ever since Rachel's announcement and subsequent silence his group dynamic felt like a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Regional's was coming soon and he needed to mend the rift that was keeping them from performing at their peek. His solution, speed dancing, not unlike speed dating all the students would be paired up to dance and after a couple minutes they would all switch.

Mr. Schue ran onto the stage ahead of his students smiling with excitement, the teenagers slowly trudged in behind him looking curiously at Ms Pillsbury and Coach Beiste, sitting at Mr. Schue's observation table.

"I've decided to try something a little different to pick our dance routine for regionals; today we are having a dance competition!" He clapped and smiled widely, his enthusiasm a distinct contrast to the lack of interest from the Glee club. Everyone grumbled that they should leave the choreography decisions to Mike and Brittany.

Rachel listened to her teacher explain that there would be two rotations, everyone would dance with everyone, it was not a boy girl competition, there would be three judges, anything vulgar or anyone not dancing would be given zero points. The two students with the most points at the end would create the dance routine for sectionals. As Mr. Schue paired them up she was relieved to not be with Quinn but it was a small victory as she found herself standing awkwardly across from Finn.

Mr. Shue wished everyone good luck before turning to join his judges, he was excited, this would be good for everyone. As he took his seat Coach Beiste leaned over and spoke under her breath, "Hey Will, this singing and dancing crap isn't really my thing, but it looks like your torturing these kids? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Mr. Shue looked over at the coach with disbelief, "Yes I'm sure, teenagers love to dance and express themselves and right now I need a way to break the tension in my classroom. If I can get them to loosen up and have some fun together then they'll be able to put their differences behind them." He looked to Emma for support but she put her hands up in mock surrender making it clear she was not weighing in on the issue.

He wasn't open to discussion, he was moving on with his plan, hitting play on the audio system the first song blared to life and as expected the first group of pairs hesitated only a moment before getting in sync with their partners. Will smiled, he had worked hard on his song selection, picking a variety of pop songs that he thought his students would know, mixed music that would challenge his students to salsa, swing and even jitter bug. He bobbed his head to the music as he watched his students cut loose.

Quinn smiled seductively over her shoulder at Sam as she rolled her hips into his; he swallowed and thought of a cold shower over and over again as the blonde moved against him. He moved to circle around her and came face to face with Puck, both guys swallowed as they realized they were dance partners next. The music changed indicating the rotation and they continued to stand and eye each other awkwardly as salsa music began to play.

Rachel moved to her right and found herself paired up with Artie. She wasn't sure how to salsa to begin with, but finding rhythm with a boy in a wheelchair was going to be a real challenge. The dark haired boy smiled at her apologetically and she smiled back before she started to dance around him, she did her best to focus but couldn't help but wonder what Quinn was going to do when it was their time to dance together. Rachel looked down the row of dancers and saw the blonde dancing with Mike. She was matching the Asian boy step for step, the tiny brunette couldn't help but be impressed.

Lauren found herself face to face with Santana, she rolled her eyes and opened a chocolate bar, her dancing with the hot headed Latin was laughable. When Santana folded her arms across her chest and attempted to look intimidating, Lauren bit into her candy and smirked as she imagined ripping out the skinny girls weave.

Emma saw the edgy exchange and leaned over to William, "This doesn't appear to be working?"

"Shhh, it's only the second round, give them a chance, the next song is funk, everyone will have fun with that one, they learned to like funk." Mr. Shue missed the look of doubt that passed between the two women on either side of him. He smiled oblivious to the tension mounting on the stage in front of him.

Quinn laughed at Mercedes display of smooth moves in front of her when the music changed again. The two girls strutted their stuff and danced around, the cheerio was actually enjoying herself, that is until she saw Rachel dancing beside her with Tina. The blonde clenched her jaw and immediately felt her shoulders go rigid; she could not believe that she was once again relegated to front page trash all because of the diva.

Mercedes saw Quinn's reaction and followed her gaze to the tiny brunette, in an attempt to distract the girl she grabbed the blonde's hand and twirled her around a few times. She had learned a lot about the head cheerleader while the pregnant teen had lived with her and she knew the blonde was almost at her breaking point with these rumors.

Rachel felt sick with nerves when the music changed and she moved to stand in front of the head cheerio. Of course it was swing, to do it appropriately would require them to come into physical contact, this was karma's way of saying it hated her. Rachel looked to Mercedes for help but the other girl was laughing with Puck as he tried to pick her up.

As Mr. Shue perused the line of dancers he smiled as they all seemed to be enjoying themselves; that is until he saw Rachel and Quinn who were locked in a staring match. He sighed in frustration knowing that the strain between the two of them was the biggest barrier in his group dynamic the past few weeks, "Come on girls you've done really well so far, a zero on this song will lower your chances of winning." Mr. Schue tried to appeal to both girls sense of competition to break the tension.

Quinn turned her attention to the teacher, she could not afford another day of damage to her reputation, it was time for her to take matters into her own hands. "Mr. Schue, I have no issue with Kurt or her fathers and any of the sins they want to commit in their own homes, but I can not, and will not have it forced upon me. Based on her feelings for the same gender, I do not feel comfortable in her presence anymore. I told Rachel this and she refused to quit Glee club but now I think you'll have to make the choice for her."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, after what the blonde had done to her; she was going to act like Rachel had the problem. She turned to appeal to the teacher, "I will not quit Glee club because she's uncomfortable with my sexuality, that's discrimination Mr. Shue!"

"Quinn..." Mr. Schue started to speak but the blonde cut him off.

"No, I didn't want to have to bring this up because its embarrassing and painful for me," Quinn took a dramatic breathe and wiped at a fake tear, "...a few days ago Rachel tried to kiss me in the girls bathroom." the blonde wrapped her arms around herself and everyone gasped as they turned to stare at the stunned diva, "I told her that she could not force her feelings or beliefs on me and because she obviously can't control her deviant nature she should quit Glee Club."

Rachel was furious, she unconsciously took an angry step toward the blonde but stopped when Santana swooped in like the dark knight to defend the cheerio's leader. Rachel looked around the Latina and pointed a harsh finger at the blonde, "The only one with a problem is you! And the fact that your a pathological liar with no soul!" Santana wrapped Quinn in a protective embrace and shot daggers at the diva.

The fired up diva turned to her teacher again, "Unbelievable. Mr. Schue, this is harassment!" She turned to face the group, addressing everyone with conviction, "If you're willing to hear the truth I'll give it to you. That day in the bathroom Quinn was throwing around her usual insults, but when I tried to walk away she grabbed me, pinned me to the wall and threatened to ruin my dating prospects if I didn't do something to stop the rumors about us!"

Quinn flew out of Santana's grasp and got up in the diva's face screaming at her, "I did tell you to stop the rumors but I didn't ask you to get all hot and bothered and come on to me in the process!"

Mr. Schue looked on in horror as the Glee Club clearly divided on the stage standing behind who they chose to believe. He needed to do something quick before he had a brawl on his hands, "Okay that's it Quinn, Rachel, you stay, everyone else out!"

Rachel saw self righteous hatred in Quinn's expression and it angered her that this girl who clearly despised her very existence had triggered something in her akin to attraction. She could not, would not continue to be bullied and manipulated by this girl who was clearly incapable of feeling. Without thinking the diva pulled open her sweater enough to slip her shoulder out and expose her upper arm. She heard the collective gasp of the group as she turned to face them. When she spoke it was barely a whisper, "Quinn did this to me."

You could have heard a pin drop in the pause that followed. Rachel was slightly embarrassed by the risqué move, she clutched her sweater to ensure it still covered her modesty and waited for someone to respond.

Time seemed to stand still as Mr. Schue stared down in disbelief at the scene in front of him. When Emma got up from her seat and started for the stage he followed in a fog. The school counselor approached the diminutive brunette and was shocked to see the faint remnants of bruising fingerprints along Rachel's arm, looking up sharply at Quinn her voice was disbelieving, "Quinn? Did you do this?"

Quinn could hardly breathe as she stared at the barely visible marks. Did she really do that? No she couldn't have. She hadn't meant too. She just needed the brunette to listen to her, she'd only meant to get her attention, make her understand the seriousness of the situation. The blonde shook her head no, but couldn't stop herself from moving forward and staring at the marks on the diva's skin; she fisted her hands at her sides to keep them from shaking.

Rachel turned to watch the blonde cautiously over her bare shoulder, Quinn was hovering so close she was concerned the blonde might reach out and touch her. The shorter girl raised her gaze to watch a storm of emotion roll through hazel depths. The brunette was enthralled, it was clear that Quinn was not without remorse, but there was so much more. Rachel could feel an energy about the girl that she didn't know existed, she was lost, she couldn't look away.

Quinn pushed down her panic, self disgust and the overwhelming urge to touch the marks in an effort to soothe them away. She forced herself to look up to Rachel's face and was almost floored by the fascinated searching depths of dark eyes boring into her own. Quinn flexed her jaw realizing that the entire group was holding their breath, focused on the crackling energy between her and the diva. The HBIC slid her icy facade back into place, when she spoke her voice was devoid of any emotion, "If you're not safe at home you should go to a shelter."

Rachel blinked not sure she was even looking at the same girl from mere seconds ago. It was too much, she had seen something so raw and so powerful in the blonde and just like that it was gone, all she felt now was nothing from the heartless being in front of her. The diva turned and ran from the auditorium, she ran from everyone's questing looks, she ran from Quinn's now empty expression and more importantly she ran from her desire to experience the depth of Quinn's emotion again.

* * *

><p>My last chapter apparently went over like a lead balloon, so let me know if I redeemed myself with this one!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Quinn! Is your new lady lust raising your testosterone levels?" Sue Sylvester paused for dramatic affect purposely waiting until she had the entire squads' attention, "Because you're about as coordinated as a teenage boy on prom night!"

The head cheerleader knew better then to show any response to the insult, but still felt the tips of her ears burn in embarrassment. She leveled her glare at the first snicker she heard and when someone had the audacity to whisper she turned so fast the younger girl never saw her coming until Quinn had a fist full of her uniform. Hazel eyes flashed with rage but her words were ice cold when she spoke direct into the other girls face. "What did you say?"

Coach Sylvester hollered again, "Laps! Right now. Everyone!"

Quinn looked over at her coach before shoving the younger girl and taking off in a sprint. The freshmen looked like she could wet herself from fear and grumbled with her fellow cheerios as they slowly jogged behind their captain.

"When you've spent three days swimming through leech infested lagoons in the Malaysian jungle then you can complain about life being unfair, until then, keep running!" Sue watched Quinn stride out; the girl was running as fast as she could given the small gymnasium. "Q! Get over here!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and cut across the hardwood until she came to a stop in front of her coach, she took several deep breaths to try and calm her breathing. "Yes coach."

The older blonde narrowed her eyes at her head cheerio. The girl standing in front of her was supposed to be the epitome of perfect female specimen and student. Quinn felt the weight of her coach's scrutiny, she had already survived baby gate and rebuilt her social status, but this new homosexuality debacle was causing a rift in her cheerios team. She knew her coach would not continue to allow the team to unravel around her.

"Q, I know that you and I have an understanding, you understand that your existence is simply to provide me with my next national championship. I understand that your new woman wooing is causing dissention in the ranks and I also know, that you understand if you can't lead this team effectively, I'll find someone who can."

The blonde squared her shoulders and ground through gritted teeth, "This squad will follow my lead without question, I am not gay and anyone who continues to say differently will be dealt with accordingly." Quinn raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her coach making it clear that the threat extended beyond her fellow classmates.

Sue just smiled, years of practiced indifference more refined then her young apprentice, "We'll see about that, because where I'm standing that abhorrent glee club is once again the bane of my existence and it's dragged you even further down its slippery slope of despair." Her eyes never waivered as she once again raised the bullhorn, blaring it in Quinn's face, "Hit the showers!"

Quinn executed a perfect about face and made a beeline for the locker rooms, reserved specifically for the Cheerios, she braced herself for a confrontation when she saw Santana waiting for her at the entrance. Her co-captain had been hot and cold for two weeks and she was growing weary of their exchanges. She attempted to by pass the girl, "Santana I really don't want to hear it right now."

The dark haired girl stepped in front of the locker room door arms folded across her chest, "Yeah well maybe the squad doesn't want a lesbian in the locker room with them." The Latina watched her long time partner in crime grind her teeth. "I'm not sure what to believe any more. Maybe the bruises on the hobbit are because she likes it a little rough, maybe your a freak between the sheets, I don't know Q, you say there's nothing between you but everyone else says otherwise."

Quinn stepped quickly forward, Santana postured with her and they faced off toe to toe, "Santana, for the last time, I'm not gay. I've never been gay and I will never be gay because it's an abomination and goes against nature."

"Sometimes I'm against nature, but then I recycle." Brittney noted the tension between her two friends as she approached. "We shouldn't be against each other because you can't recycle friendships."

The tension eased between the two top cheerleaders when they both turned to look at Brittney. Santana resisted the urge to smile at the easy going blonde, instead she stepped out of Quinn's way, this was not a fight she was going to win today. Out of duty she reconfirmed her loyalty to the team captain, "The next cheerio who steps out of line will answer to me."

Quinn took a deep breath and blew it out, "Thanks San, I'll deal with Berry and we'll get the squad back on track." She watched the Latina give her a short nod but she knew that this topic was not behind them, "Nothing has changed Santana and nothing will." Quinn said it with conviction searching Santana's dark eyes for understanding; both girls silently passed a message of duality, recalling their history and secrets shared long ago. They had been friends since elementary school and Quinn knew that while their relationship was built on competition and riddled with the holes of hateful comments they would never stand alone. She didn't know how they had survived their difference and everyone's outside influence but love hate was synonymous for Quinn and Santana, there's was an unbreakable bond and she was counting on that for the Latina's loyalty right now.

Brittney frowned at how sad Santana looked as her and Quinn stood locked in their own wordless conversation. She couldn't understand why was everyone so concerned with what everyone else thought, why couldn't everyone just be happy for everyone. "Quinn I think Rachel's kinda perfect for you, she's little and squeezable like a teddy bear, you can't be mean to a teddy bear and you can hold her down so she stays grounded and doesn't float away, I wouldn't hide anymore, your not very good at it, plus lying about it hurts everyone." Her voice was soft and simple but her message was delivered with a painful punch to the Latina.

Quinn didn't notice Santana's deflated expression all she saw was red, "Brit! For the last time I'm not gay and I'm not with freaking man hands! And if you keep saying that I'll be forced to deal with you the same as everyone else." With that the head cheerio slammed through the locker room door.

Santana was pissed, nobody talked to Brittney that way and got away with it, she wanted to lash out at the head cheerio but knew it was a waste of air in that moment. She could see the shock and hurt on the other blonde's face, without even thinking she circled the other girl in her arms, "It's okay sweets, she'll get hers."

Brittney took the offered comfort for only a minute before stepping away from the feisty Latina; her clear blue eyes relayed a perfect message of pain and disappointment. Santana watched her disappear into the locker and stood staring at the door, fuming about the hypocrisy of the whole mess. Damn Queen Fabray and her self righteous family and their hatred for anyone who didn't walk and talk like them. She kicked the door open and made a beeline straight for the head cheerio's private changing area and shower. She slammed her hand against the frosted glass door until Quinn jerked it open. "Take your shit out on everyone else anyway you want, but do not, I repeat do not cross that line with Brit again or we will have issues." She didn't wait for a response, just turned and headed for her own shower, Santana Lopez did not make ideal threats and the head cheerio knew that.

Quinn stood fuming, staring at the other girls back before slamming the door so hard it rattled on its hinges. She was starting to loose her grip on her carefully crafted social status. She was supposed to be on top, she was supposed to be putting pressure on everyone else until they bent to her will, but right now she felt completely out of control. She hurriedly showered and changed, what the hell part of stop the fucking rumors did that little freaking Broadway spawn not understand. She had barely seen the other girl over the past week, she had no idea where she was hiding out between classes, but she was going to find her and they were going to have words again.

The fired up blonde stormed through the hallway eyeballing every short dark haired girl, grabbing back packs and spinning random students to face her only to release them with a frustrated growl. She was splitting the crowded hallway like the red sea, but there was no sign of Berry. Quinn could wait until Glee but every minute that allowed people to continue to gossip was slowly chipping away at her reputation. When she saw Sam laughing it up with Puck she instantly developed a better plan, why waste her energy looking for a needle in a haystack when she could get everyone else to do it for her.

She strolled straight up to the unaware blonde boy, grabbed him around the neck and dragged him to her for a blistering kiss. She slowly turned them until her back fell against the lockers, drawing Sam up against her. Quinn let a small moan slip free when he took the lead pressing her into the cool metal. She allowed herself to relax and draped her arms around his neck, flashing her promise ring for everyone to see. After a few minutes she pushed lightly on the dazed boys shoulders, her smile was sweet and innocent when she looked up at him she, her world was temporarily righted again.

Quinn linked her fingers through Sams before addressing the crowd that had gathered to watch the golden couples display, "Someone tell Berry that I'm looking for her, because if she keeps trying to come between this", she squeezed Sams hand to ensure she had his support before raising their joined hands to once again flash the promise ring, "she's going to wish she was never born." She watched the gathered students begin texting and whispering and dispersing down the hallways. Her unorthodox PDA was about to break across the blogosphere and Berry would soon know that Quinn was on a seek and destroy mission.

Sam was uncomfortable with his girlfriend's threats, he knew that deep down she was a scared, uncertain girl fumbling through her life, but the blonde in front of him right now was not that person. She was filled with what he thought was misguided hatred; he really didn't believe the tiny singer was to blame for all the recent rumors. Rachel could be annoying and a little deceitful but only when it was to her benefit, these's rumors were causing her just as much pain as they were Quinn. Sam slipped his fingers from his girlfriends, when she turned to face him he cautiously expressed his concerns, "I know your upset about the rumors but I'm not sure Rachel is to blame? Maybe you should try talking to her instead of blaming her; maybe she's a victim here too?"

Unbelievable Quinn thought to herself, her own boyfriend was siding against her, as far as she was concerned this was just another dissention in the ranks, "Sam, you need to pick a side and if it's not mine, then you're wrong." With that she turned and headed towards her next class.

The blonde boy stood there staring after her, the girl he just saw was not his girlfriend. Yes, she was always harsh and quick to deliver an insult, but normally when she was alone with him she let her guard down, showed him that she could be vulnerable too. This constantly edgy angry version was not someone he wanted to be with, he shook his head in disappointment and made his way to his next class, he needed to have a serious conversation with her.

Quinn could barely focus for the next several hours. All she could think about was confronting the tiny diva, with no luck in between classes she was counting the seconds until glee. When the bell rang releasing her from the last class standing between her and her target she nearly ran some students over to get out the door. Despite her attempts to hurry she was Shang highed by Jacob who demanded a comment for his blog regarding her flagrant attempt to dispel rumors of her lady lust. She resisted the urge to punch him in the face, avoided making a comment and continued to push down the hallway.

She was about to storm into the choir room when she heard Finn yell, "He what!"

Quinn came up short outside the door and listened as all of the students shocked voices blended together to paint a very disturbing picture, "He threatened her more than once, that's why she came out, she's scared of him, he blackmailed her, he can't be trusted, she's not spreading the rumors, he should be expelled, she made us promise not to tell, he's dangerous, no one knows what he's capable of, we need to help her, he can't get away with this again."

The cheerio couldn't believe what she was hearing, all of her anger dissipated as she stepped through the doors to join her friends. She was about to speak when all eyes turned and the room suddenly got quiet, the blonde got the distinct impression she was not welcome in this conversation.

"Oh, hey Quinn." Mercedes spoke with a fake smile hoping that the groups' sudden silence wasn't a dead give away that they were just discussing something that didn't include her. "How's it going?"

Quinn just smiled and went to the risers, taking a seat in the back next to Sam she leaned over and asked, "What's going on?"

Sam tensed next to his girlfriend, he wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. Mercedes had made them all promise that they wouldn't tell Quinn. Mercedes didn't think the cheerio would be willing to help the brunette given their current tension and even if she was, it wouldn't help Q's reputation to be suddenly friendly towards the diva, so Mercedes thought it best that the head cheerio didn't know. The boy was struggling for an appropriate response when he was saved by Mr. Schuester entering the classroom.

"Okay guys I have an idea for this weeks assignment and I think your gonna like it."

Quinn turned away from her boyfriend and watched the teacher with unfocused eyes, something big was going on and not even her own boyfriend wanted to tell her about it. Mr. Schue's words didn't register, her mind was replaying what she had overheard and with a slow clarity all the pieces came together. Dave Karofsky had threatened Rachel.

That day, weeks ago, in the hallway when she saw them alone, she had known somewhere deep down that something was wrong. She remembered that day in the office when she had lied about what she'd seen, she told herself the diva was just being dramatic, she ignored the fear and desperation she thought she had seen in the brunette's pleading eyes and she had lied. Quinn blinked when she heard Finn speak.

"I think I should go look for her, she's never late."

The head cheerio looked up at the clock; she had been sitting there ten minutes and hadn't heard anything the teacher said until he spoke again.

"Finn I'm sure Rachel's fine, maybe she went home early? I'll check with Principle Figgins later, in the meantime I need you guys to focus, Regional's is only a few weeks away and I think this year is our ticket to Nationals." He smiled before turning to write on the white board again.

Quinn felt something grip her insides as she once again saw the image of that big oaf Karofsky looming over the frightened diva. She didn't know what the jock was capable, Kurt had never divulged much of what happened except that the Karofsky scared him and he never wanted to be alone with him again. The blonde swallowed and looked up at the clock again, her knee started to bounce. The brunette never missed a day of school and she was rarely late unless she'd been slushied, she would never voluntarily skip a glee rehearsal. The head cheerio watched the seconds crawl forward on the clock, the tension in the room was growing, everyone feeling the acute absence of the diva and for the first time, it was coupled with concern.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore; she got up and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the call from her teacher she kept moving down the hallway. Just like earlier in the day she had one mission, find Rachel Berry, only this time it was not anger that propelled her through the empty hallways. The blonde cheerio ignored the emotion that was causing her to act out of character, pushed it to the back of her mind and buried it; emotion was not a luxury that she allowed herself.

She stopped at the first bathroom pushing the doors open on every stall, she made a beeline for the auditorium scanning every seat, she circled back and checked every girl's bathroom and Ms Pillsbury's office. The blonde was in route to the principles office when she remembered his statement about the brunette being expelled if she made anymore false claims. Damn it! She didn't have any proof to support her concerns. Frustrated she shoved open the side doors and stalked out into the crisp winter air. It was unseasonably warm for February in Ohio but she was still glad she had her jacket, when a cool breeze stirred around her.

She started to pace, she was acting like a crazy person, Rachel treasure trail Berry was not her responsibility. She shook her head at her own foolishness, she had run off as if she were the hero, it was laughable really, a Fabray did not come to anyone's aid. She scoffed at her own foolishness, what was she going to do if she found the missing diva, run up to her and exclaim how glad she was that she was safe, that was absurd. She turned to go back to glee but something caught her eye, a tiny rainbow of color stood out against the drab gray bleachers. Quinn would know that hideous coat anywhere; only one dramatic diva could ever own anything that obnoxious.

The cheerio hesitated, one step in the brunette's direction, two steps towards the building, clearly the other girl had decided to skip glee, it was none of Quinn's business now. With a bit of a deflated sigh she decided to let it all go she was the head cheerio and Berry was a Gleek, with one final look in the diva's direction she turned again to enter the building only to freeze in her tracks.

She blinked and squinted her eyes, closed them and looked again, lurking under the bleachers was someone in a lettermen jacket. Quinn watched Rachel get up and descend the stairs and disappear from view, she turned and looked again for the lettermen jacket, whoever it was started to move in the direction the diva had gone.

Quinn started to run, her heart slammed in her chest and she thanked coach Sylvester for every wind sprint she'd ever done in the last three years. Her feet pounded across the parking lot, she pushed harder when she lost sight of the red jacket, she couldn't see either one of them now.

She knew. She knew without a doubt that Dave Karofsky was under those bleachers and from what she could see; the brunette was now alone with the very person who was threatening her. Quinn's breathing became erratic and her heart hammered in her chest, it had nothing to do with the couple hundred yards that she had just covered, but everything to do with the rip tide of emotion pulling in her chest. She was completely panicked that she might be too late to protect Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was nervous. She stuffed her hands deep into her pockets to keep them from fidgeting. She saw Karofsky moving toward her under the bleachers and looked around suddenly very aware of the fact that they were completely alone. This was a terrible idea; she silently berated herself for agreeing to meet the jock in such a secluded area. She shouldn't care how mad Quinn was or how many slushy facials she received, nothing was worth succumbing to Dave's threats. The diva took a couple steps away from Dave, "I'm sorry, but I've changed my mind, no amount of bullying or harassment is worth compromising my morals."

The brunette watched as the athlete kept moving toward her, a smug smile on his face, she swallowed; he looked far too calm and confident considering that she just told him she was no longer willing to accept the terms of his blackmail. Rachel took a few more steps backwards as her heart started to race, this was all very horror movie esque and while her dramatic side was thrilled to have such an experience to pull from later, she really didn't want to be alone with him anymore. She turned quickly but only managed to take a few steps before a strong hand gripped her arm; she looked up into laughing eyes. For some reason that scared her more than seeing rage on the athletes face, he was acting completely out of character. He made no attempt to move her just held her in place as he looked down at her.

"I-I should g-get to glee, I'm s-sure their wondering where I am, I n-never miss, they'll probably come l-looking for me." Rachel chastised herself for her stuttering, now was not the time to show fear.

"I don't think so." His voice was oddly calm, no edge, no anger, "the only person looking for you is Quinn Fabray and from what I've heard, I think you're safer with me. According to the last twenty texts I've received the whole school hates you for trying to break up the golden couple, so I'm not sure anyone is missing you right now."

Now Rachel was mad, she knew that he was perpetuating the whole painful mess. "You know full well that is not true! All of these rumors, this whole thing is your fault! You're the one who forced me to come out, you're the one who started the rumors and that's what has Quinn infuriated with me!"

He did not respond to her verbal lashing, instead he gently but forcefully guided her back into the darkness under the bleachers, she resisted without much success. For a minute the tiny brunette considered kicking and screaming, but for the moment he was calm and she knew a struggle between them would only end in her loss. She chose not to escalate the current situation and allowed herself to be guided further from view.

After moving them sufficiently out of sight, Dave stopped, turned the smaller girl and placed both hands on her shoulders. Rachel stiffened at the contact and looked down at his big hands covering her coat.

"Relax, that's exactly why I asked you to meet me, I can make this all go away." He attempted to move his hands up to her neck but the brunette shoved them away.

Rachel saw anger flare in his eyes, but he quickly buried it, his oddly cold behavior was starting to really concern her, he was acting completely detached from the situation and she was certain that was a sure sign of a sociopath. She squared her shoulders and looked him right in the eye, "Dave I already told you, I've changed my mind, I am no longer willing to consider any of your blackmailing attempts to get me to go out with you. So if you will kindly take a step back..."

"No." It was one simple word but Rachel could see that he was not open to any further discussion. "I'm not interested in talking anymore, you will agree to date me, you will behave as my girlfriend should and you will go to prom with me, end of discussion."

The tiny diva gaped up at him with wide eyes, her mind quickly spinning possible solutions and outcomes to this situation that could possibly end favorably for her, all her false bravado disappeared and she stuttered again, "I-I could help you find a girlfriend, someone w-who would improve your social status not bring it down, I could help you woo her with poetry and music and romantic dates a-and you wouldn't..." She stopped speaking and took a step back when he stepped forward and trapped her in place, his arms gripping the scaffolding on either side of her.

"For once in your pathetic life just shut up and do as you're told." He ducked his head down so they were at eye level, "I don't want a different girlfriend I want you and as for my reputation I'll look like a freaking God for turning a lesbian straight and the rumors will all stop. Its win win Berry."

Rachel swallowed, opening and closing her mouth, she really had no good response for that. Despite how intimidating he was and potentially dangerous his statement was probably accurate. They both could benefit from a potential relationship. She tried to imagine kissing the big sweaty linebacker and grimaced. Could she do it, just for a minute, allow him to touch her, hold her hand, dance with her at prom, she bit her lip and looked away.

No. No, she couldn't and she wouldn't, nothing was worth losing her self respect and despite all the threats and childish behavior from the entire student body she was still Rachel Berry and the world would love her some day.

Before she could respond, her back was pressed painfully into the metal scaffolding behind her and rough lips were scraping her neck. Rachel fought her gag reflex and screamed, "Get off me!" Her hands flew up to his shoulders and she tried to push him away but it was no use, she couldn't budge him.

Karofsky ignored her feeble attempts to break free and spoke against her neck, "Relax I'm not doing anything, I'll tell everyone tomorrow that we made out and that your off limits because your my girlfriend." He took her earlobe between his teeth and moved both hands to her hips holding her to him.

Rachel fought the urge to hyperventilate she was the leading lady she would not play the victim. She struggled to inflict some kind of pain but it was no use as he snagged one of her wrists and trapped the other between their bodies, his free hand started to dip low on her hip and she screamed again, "No! Stop!" All her years of vocal training had those two words echoing under the bleachers.

Kafrosky lifted his head in surprise and looked around to see if anyone heard her, he cursed how loud she was for such a tiny person. He felt a nervous sweat start to form on his brow, what the hell was he doing, what the hell was he thinking. He couldn't get caught attacking the girl. Without looking he clamped his hand over her mouth, to ensure she stayed quiet, he listened and watched to see if anyone was going to come to her rescue. He barely registered the diva's actions as he held her in place.

The tiny brunette was starting to panic, his giant bear claw was not only covering her mouth but it was also blocking her nose and she was in desperate need of oxygen. With his bulk pinning her in place she struggled to free her hands and continued to try and scream, but it was no use.

After realizing the coast was clear Dave's attention faded back to the tiny brunette, he released her immediately at the look of panic in her eyes. He was concerned for a minute as she gasped for air, his grip on her loosened and he allowed himself to be pushed away from her when she shoved at him again. The slightly startled boy was about to apologize before he realized what he'd done and suddenly became desperate to keep it a secret.

His voice was laced with venom when and he pointed a finger in her face when he spoke, "You tell anyone what happened and next time I won't be so gentle. This is our secret until you give me what I want. Understood." When she started nodding he turned and walked away, that was not how that was supposed to go, but he needed to get away from her before things got anymore out of hand.

Rachel just kept nodding, her whole body shaking in fear. She was going to quit school, run away, leave for Broadway, join the circus, live on the streets, anything would be better then remaining locked in this hell. She kept nodding through her tears even after he left. She was too shocked to move, paralyzed by images of what could have happened, she continued to stand there and cry.

She jumped and almost screamed again when strong arms gathered her close. A firm hand tucked her head into an unknown shoulder and the other wrapped like a safety net around her waste. She fought weakly against them at first but gave in to the soothing words mumbled in her ear. Her brain barely registered the cheerleading outfit and the sweet scent of lavender; she collapsed into the body holding her, sinking to the ground and letting sobs rack her body.

Quinn was almost as shocked as the brunette; she couldn't believe what she had just seen. She had been almost to the bleachers when she heard Rachel's scream. She had seen Kafrosky with his hands all over her and the brunette's desperate attempts to get free. Trying to knock someone down a peg or two was completely different from physically attacking them. She would not allow that to happen again, partially out of principle and partially out of her own guilt and having done something very similar to the brunette already.

Pressing the brunette's head to her chest and stroking the silky strands. She whispered softly, "its okay, I got you, he's gone, it's safe. That will never happen again, I will make sure it never happens again, Kafrosky will be castrated if he ever touches you again. It'll be okay, I promise."

Rachel's breath hitched in her chest as suddenly the reality of the situation hit her; Quinn Fabray was holding her and comforting her. For a moment she let all of her senses take it in, the smell and feel of being in Quinn's arms. It was calming and electric, lovely and terrifying, she wanted to melt into the embrace and recoil against it all at the same time.

The diva thought back a couple weeks and compared that sensation to what she was feeling now with the blonde's lips grazing her ear, she wasn't listening to the words, but Rachel felt the same heat flush her skin. It was clear that being near the blonde did something to her senses that she absolutely could not comprehend. She pulled out of the blonde's arms swiping at her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest and circling them with her arms. Rachel couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn. It was too much, all too much, she could not and would not trust the blonde. She took a deep breath to calm her fluttering heart, she hoped that her inappropriate response to the cheerio was not obvious.

Quinn was disappointed by the loss of contact, her stomach twisted when she realized that Brittney had been right, Rachel was cuddly like a teddy bear and she didn't want to let her go. A half smile twitched at her lips and she reached out to tuck a dark strand of hair behind Rachel's ear so she could see the girls face, but Rachel flinched away.

Quinn couldn't help the irritation that she felt by that reaction, her smile faded and her teeth ground together. The line was clearly drawn that the brunette was not going to admit to an ounce of gratitude or take anymore comfort from her. The blonde should have expected this; Rachel Berry of all people had every reason not to trust her actions.

Quinn gave a curt nod before standing and brushing off her uniform. Rachel refused to make eye contact and it further infuriated the blonde, she lashed out in pain at her own feelings of inadequacy and disappointment, "You tell anyone about this and I'll deny it for all of eternity."

Rachel felt the air ripped from her lungs, it was so true to form for the Head Cheerio, an angel in one breath and the devil the next. There was no threat to follow that statement, but there didn't need to be, the brunette knew it was implied. Rachel continued to stare at her shoes; she nodded her head and sighed with defeat. She fought the urge to cry again when Quinn said nothing and left, her brows drew together and she bit her quivering lip. How could she possibly have feelings for a girl who hated her? She wallowed for a moment in the hopelessness that she felt and then with true Berry resiliency she hoisted herself to her feet.

She would rather face a lifetime of Dave Karofsky and bullying then endure one day of unrequited love from Quinn Fabray. Starting tomorrow she was either going to get over whatever it was that she was feeling for the blonde or the head cheerio was going to fall for her, because she was Rachel Barbara Berry and that's the way she wanted her story to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**go 2 rachels house and check on her Q**

Kurt stared down at his phone in utter confusion. Two things were very wrong with that message, first if Q stood for Quinn, then hell must have froze over because the head cheerio had never contacted him before. And second did she mean Rachel Broadway Berry? He quickly typed a response.

**is this Q Fabray? and Rachel as in Berry?**

He was surprised when his phone quickly buzzed again; the one word answer of yes had him more than a little concerned. Unorthodox behavior by the head cheerio could only mean bad things. He grabbed his coat and keys and headed out for his car, only pausing to send back a quick response before pulling out of the driveway.

**on my way...what's going on? **

Kurt tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he waited at a red light. He kept glancing at his phone but all he got was silence. When the light turned green he slowly progressed reading each street sign and trying to recall which turns to make, he made a right turn on Elm but nothing looked familiar so he pulled into a driveway to turn around when his phone buzzed again. He grabbed it and gasped, hand flying to his mouth, when he saw the screen.

**Dave Karofsky**

His hands shook forcing him to type and retype his short message.

**omg! what happened? is she okay?**

With a quick glance in the rearview mirror Kurt threw the car in reverse and burned rubber back the way he had come. After a few more wrong turns and circling around the block he once again found the Berry house, he had heard nothing from Q in the last few minutes. It felt like an eternity and he was nervous to knock on the door uncertain of what he would find, but he quickly made his way up the front walk and rapped on the door. He was bouncing on his toes when the door opened and a tall dark skinned man greeted him.

"Hello. May I help you?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "Hi, I apologize that we've never been formally introduced, I'm Kurt Hummel, a friend of Rachel's and I desperately need to see her."

The older gentlemen hesitated for a second before stepping aside and letting him in, Kurt gratefully stepped inside his eyes scanning for any sign of the diva. "She is here right?"

"Yes, but she said she wasn't feeling well and hasn't come out her room." He looked at the young boy with a thoughtful expression, "Your Burt Hummel's son?" at Kurt's nod he continued, "She's mentioned you, but I didn't realize you were friends?"

Kurt laughed nervously, it was obvious that Rachel's father had no idea what was going on with her or what happened that day, he pointed up the stairs, "Is her room up here, I'm sure she'll want to see me, I'm just gonna go up and let her know I'm here." With that he started up the stairs, but stopped when an unfamiliar voice called after him.

"Whoa there young man, no boys in Rachel's room, she knows the rules, if she wants to see you then she'll need to come down here."

Kurt smiled and turned to see a shorter man with glasses at the base of the stairs, he thought it was cute that they had little rules for Rachel, but that totally didn't apply to him, "With all due respect Mr. Berry your daughters virtue is safe with me." With a curtsy and a wink Kurt sashayed his way up the stairs.

He had no idea where he was going and was grateful when he spotted a door with a gold star on it; he rolled his eyes at the diva's predictability before he knocked. A muffled voice told him to go away; he kept knocking as he opened the door.

"Rachel, its Kurt, are you decent?" He stood in the doorway peering into the darkness and watched as a small lump moved around on the bed until the covers were tugged down and big dark eyes peaked out. He smiled and slipped in closing the door behind him, "Can you turn a light on I don't want to scuff my shoes?"

A tiny hand stretched out and flipped on the bed side lamp. "Kurt am I dreaming?" Rachel's voice was raspy from crying alternated with singing and screaming. It was a good thing her room had been sound proofed, it had proven quite beneficial on this particular evening.

Kurt laughed as he carefully removed his Gucci shoes and climbed onto the bed, "Honey if this were a dream your closet wouldn't be filled with animal sweaters and penny loafers."

Rachel sat up and eyed him warily, "Well if this isn't a dream, then what are you doing here?"

Kurt hesitated, obviously Quinn knew something happened, but she either couldn't or wouldn't come check on Rachel herself, which lead the boy to believe that maybe she didn't want the diva to know that she knew. He decided to play dumb, "I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, "You live on the other side of town?"

"I...well you see funny story actually..." He was cut off by the disheveled diva.

"While I consider everyone in glee to be my friend, I know that most of you have never exactly returned the sentiment and as of late we may have called an amicable truce to our diva confrontations but that still does not explain your behavior in this particular moment. Spare me the elaborate lie."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, he considered several outlandish options for distracting the brunette but ultimately decided on the partial truth, "Okay I got a distress message and came to check on you." He watched the brunette's brow furrow and tears immediately threatened to fall before she took a deep breath and reigned her emotions back in.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Did Quinn contact you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I know it wasn't Dave, so unless she told someone else which I doubt, then it had to have been Quinn?" Rachel cocked her head in confusion, why would the blonde threaten her not to talk to anyone and then tell someone else herself? Unless the cheerio was feeling guilty about her behavior. Or she was concerned about Rachel's well being?

"Um...okay?" Kurt looked uncertain again. "It was Quinn but she didn't give me any details, just that Karofsky happened and I should check on you?"

Rachel's heart expanded with a new flood of emotions, Quinn did tell him out of concern, the head cheerio was worried about her. The diva smiled ridiculously as she thought of the blonde maybe actually caring about her, it was a new feeling and it felt amazing.

Kurt watched Rachel's expression change into a cheesy smile, she didn't look like someone who had been attacked, she looked emphatically happy. While the brunette was lost in her own little world he typed a quick message to Quinn.

**did she hit her head? she's acting...stranger then normal, but she won't tell me anything, what happened?**

**tell her i meant what i said**

Kurt looked at the cryptic message in confusion; this would be so much easier if someone just gave him some information. He looked at the brunette who was still lost in obviously happy thoughts; cautiously he touched her hand, "Rachel, what happened?"

Rachel sighed and looked down at her duvet, "I was stupid, I agreed to meet Karofsky alone, but when I wouldn't give him what he wanted..." Rachel swallowed, her fingers fiddled with the material, "...h-he...uh he threatened me again." The diva couldn't do it, she couldn't say the words out loud, assaulted, attacked, it just seemed surreal and nothing seemed to fit what actually happened. He wasn't violent, inappropriate and wrong, but not violent, she wasn't hurt, just scared.

"Did he do anything else? Did he..." Kurt hesitated not sure how much to ask or say, but from past experience he knew that the jock could get physical, "...try something?"

Dark eyes snapped up to meet his and the girls lip trembled, Kurt immediately had his answer, his arms instinctively circled the smaller girl and he held her close. "You have to go to the school board, his dad seemed to be reasonable last time maybe he can help again, he's losing his grip on reality, he can't keep doing this, just running around forcing himself on anyone who doesn't bend to his will, he can't get away with this again, its not right, its..."

Rachel disentangled herself from the rambling boy and cut him off, "Kurt...did Dave do s-something to you too?" Her eyes searched his and she immediately recognized the same hurt and confusion and uncertainty. She put her hand on his cheek, "What happened?"

Kurt pulled away and hugged his knees to his chest, the only other person who knew was Blaine, he had never told anyone else for fear of the jocks retaliation. Considering his aggression towards Rachel recently, Kurt didn't think it would be safe to tell her, if she told Dave that she knew his secret it would only make things worse for her.

"Kurt did he hit you? Hurt you?" The diva watched him shake his head, it was clear that he was struggling with the truth. "Okay." Rachel cleared her throat, "I'll go first...he...he t-touched me." Kurt's eyes immediately locked onto hers wide as saucers and she spoke quickly to clarify, "It wasn't bad, I mean it wasn't inappropriate, it was wrong, definitely wrong and he shouldn't have forced...but it...he didn't like touch me touch me he just put his hands on me and k-kissed my n-neck." She shuddered as she recalled the feeling and her panic when he gripped her wrists, she felt so helpless. She spoke softly not meeting his gaze anymore, "I'm okay though...I mean he didn't hurt me..."

The shocked boy couldn't believe what he was hearing, Karofsky had forced himself on Rachel, this was insane, he was insane, he couldn't keep doing this, someone needed to stop him. Kurt's phone buzzed snapping him out of his daze, flipping it open he saw another message from Quinn.

**is she okay?**

His fingers flew over the tiny keys. What kind of question was that, if Quinn knew what happened she knew damn well the brunette was most definitely not okay!

**no, no, no! she's not okay, that monster attacked her and he can't get away with it again, she's not safe, no one is safe, we have to do something!**

He looked up to see Rachel watching him curiously, he was about to speak when his phone buzzed again, he stared down at it in shock.

**i told u 2 tell her i meant what i said! it won't happen again, i already took care of it...she's safe**

"Kurt? Who have you been texting?"

His eyes came up to meet hers, now he was really confused, Quinn Fabray did not go out of her way for anyone, especially not Rachel Berry? "It...uh...it's Quinn?" He watched Rachel closely trying to gage her reaction, "She said to tell you that she kept her promise, it won't happen again because she took care of it." He used air quotes to emphasize the last part because he had no idea what that meant, but clearly the little diva did. She tried to hide the smile that twitched at her lips but it burned bright in her eyes. Rachel looked absolutely smitten after hearing Kurt relay the cheerios message.

The amused boy stretched his legs out in front of him and relaxed against the headboard. Could it be that Rachel's newly discovered interest in girls had somehow caught the attention of the HBIC? It was one possible explanation for their odd behavior. He smirked at the thought, the school would come unglued if they knew that not only was one of their jocks toeing the proverbial straight line, but the head cheerio was now dancing on that thin line too. He smiled widely as he continued to watch the brunette.

Rachel felt uncomfortable under the boys gaze, it felt like he was seeing straight through her and she didn't want him to figure out her secret. She twisted on the bed until she was lying with her head on the boys leg, she peered up at him with wide innocent eyes, "Kurt, what did Dave do to you?"

He chuckled as he started to braid her hair, "Rachel, you forget those doe eyes don't work on me." She giggled and suddenly he was saying the words without even realizing it, "He kissed me." He laughed when he saw her eyes bulge, "You are only the second person I have told. Blaine was the first, I really thought that Karofsky would make true on his threat to harm me, but now, I can't be quiet anymore, he can't continue to take out his confusion and frustration on whoever he chooses. I wouldn't go advertising that information, but.." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Rachel, "...if Quinn really did defend your honor, then we should both be safe."

Rachel blushed prettily; Kurt was giving her that look again that said he knew more then what he was letting on. She let a smile creep onto her lips and attempted to change the subject, "Does this make us friends?"

The boy laughed outright, causing the brunette's head to vibrate, "Absolutely not. I can not be associated with your atrocious wardrobe; it's a sin against my kind."

The tiny diva sat up quickly and tugged on his hand, "Fine, you can divide it into what you think is acceptable and what isn't, but..." she turned and pointed a finger in his face, "no crazy clown hooker make over's." She tugged him into her walk in closet and flipped on the light, "and you have to work with what I already own to create something appropriate for this friendship."

She smiled up at him as he gazed in wonder at all of the options, she had a significantly larger closet then he had ever imagined and not all of it was hideous. He assumed the items he liked were part of her many costume options from over the years, but he could definitely work with what he saw. He turned to smile down at her, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Rachel squealed and hugged him tightly, if she was lucky, a little help from Kurt might be just what she needed to get Quinn to see her in a whole new way.

* * *

><p>For those of you who have been hanging with me waiting for Rachel to get back on her feet and for the Faberry greatness to begin...we're almost there! Keep reading and reviewing!<p> 


End file.
